


5 Times Yohan Kissed Hangyul, and The 1 Time Hangyul Did

by tealdrops



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hangyul is soft, I love him, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sorry for the english, Yohan is a confused mess, a lot off kissing, i clowned myself, im sorry baby, lee hangyul has panic attacks, not beta-ed i die like men, poor him, slight! seungyul if you squint, the seungyul was major, they made out so dont need to squint, yohangyul, you know what - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealdrops/pseuds/tealdrops
Summary: The 5 times Yohan kisses Hangyul.
Relationships: Kim Yohan & Lee Hangyul, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	5 Times Yohan Kissed Hangyul, and The 1 Time Hangyul Did

**Author's Note:**

> I need more soft Yohangyul. That's it. 
> 
> There's a panic attack scene, if you're easily triggered, please do skip number 4.

**Five Times Yohan kissed Hangyul and the one-time Hangyul did.**

1\. 

The first time was an accident. Of course, it was.

If Yohan must be entirely honest, it was his fault too. Blame his customs, and condemn him for having two little sisters, because those tiny devils were the reason he had kissed Hangyul on the cheek as an impulse to compliment. 

When it happened, they were both at the hospital. Earlier in that week, Yohan had obtained some concerns about his leg. He limped, and despite attempting to hide it as best as he could, ever the sharp Wooseok, and the guy with the most leg injury, namely Hangyul, noticed almost instantly. 

They forced Yohan to do check-ups, so with the manager’s help and a bit of shifting some schedules around, he managed to get a hospital slot in between dance practice schedules. He expected a long trip. What he didn’t expect was, Hangyul tagging along to accompany him. 

Yohan appreciated it. He figured it’d be lonely, he even made sure to bring his extra game console, so when his phone died, he’d still have something to shift his attention to. With Hangyul around, Yohan hadn’t needed the game console. 

They talked on the drive to the hospital. Teased each other, ‘as bros would’, and Hangyul told him bits about his family. 

Quality time, if you may. 

How the kiss happened, Yohan still couldn’t fully comprehend how he did it. He couldn’t remember exactly how. 

Yohan remembered talking with Hangyul. He also remembered making a joke that made Hangyul laugh so hard they were almost scolded by the nurses. Yohan remembered the compliment Hangyul gave him. Believe it or not, Yohan also remembered how cute Hangyul was with his nose scrunched in delight after listening to Yohan’s following joke. 

The next thing Yohan did, he had pressed a hard kiss on Hangyul’s cheek. Back then, Yohan felt the true terror of accidentally crossing a line. He had widened his eyes and backed up so quick that he had almost cracked his skull on the hospital walls. 

An apology was already on the tip of his tongue. Yohan did feel like he was going to cry, but right before he folded his knees to apologize, Hangyul laughed. Yohan expected anger, but he must’ve had forgotten that it was Hangyul he was talking about. Because Hangyul merely laughed, and then fake retched because apparently, his cheek was wet because of the kiss. 

Hangyul said something along the lines of ‘I don’t mind kissing between friends — oh my god Yohan don’t panic it’s fine —, I kiss my friends all the time too.’ and Yohan deflated with relief. At least this one kiss wouldn’t ruin the blooming friendship between both of them. 

Yohan won’t do this again. 

2\. 

The second time it happened, was indirect. 

Okay, call Yohan a child, but he always thought that drinking from the same cup, or the same bottle an indirect kiss. That’s mostly why Yohan always guarded his bottle like crazy, because no, Yohan was not about to go around and let anyone kiss him, albeit indirectly. 

But of course, Hangyul had no such beliefs. Because he went around using everyone else’s spoon and drank from anyone else’s with no care. But Yohan cared.

They were practicing that day, and everyone was beyond exhausted. Seungyoun tried hard to lift everyone’s mood, but it wasn’t working too well. He ended up slouching near the mirror, pouting at Dohyon, because the kid refused to respond to his jokes. 

Hangyul had laughed and approached the older guy with water bottles. After giving one to Seungyoun, Hangyul went around giving everybody else their bottles.

How kind, Yohan had thought. Hangyul seemed to always do this, caring for everyone before taking care of himself. Yohan hadn’t seen him take one gulp of water, but he had been going in circles giving everybody but himself a bottle of water. 

Yohan only managed to stare. His legs felt like jelly, not to mention, his body felt like it was on fire. He said nothing, until Hangyul finally came to his side, bringing one single bottle of cold water. Hangyul pressed the bottle to Yohan’s forehead, earning a satisfied groan. 

“Drink up,” he said to Yohan, urging the bottle closer to the guy. 

“Thank you, my savior,” Yohan jokingly said, earning a loud bark of laughter from Hangyul. Yohan chuckled and opened his water, taking big gulps before sighing in relief. He looked to his right, where Hangyul had perched himself down, staring at the floor. 

“You’re not thirsty?” Yohan asked when he noticed the lack of water from his friend. Hangyul shook his head, a smile still plastered on his tired face,

He waved a hand, “We ran out of water. Manager’s getting more,” he said. Without thinking, Yohan handed his own, 

“Drink mine then,” he said. 

Hangyul smiled, “Thanks,” he took it. Yohan couldn’t help but stare when his friend pressed his lips to the mouth of the bottle, raking his eyes down to Hangyul’s Adam apple that bobbed when the water went through, “God that was the best water I’ve drunk all day,” Hangyul said suddenly, breaking Yohan out of his trance. He gave the water back to Yohan just in time the manager got back with more water. Hangyul’s face brightened, “Imma get us more water,” he stood up, “finish that one yeah? We need to drink a lot of water,” Hangyul said before taking off.

Yohan stared at his bottle, opened the cap, and took a sip. Wow, he just kissed Hangyul again. 

  
  


3\. 

The third time was entirely intentional. They were taking pictures., 

Another day off, another day with no schedule, and to avoid the utter boredom, the kids decided to do a photo shoot. Some bullshit photo session if Yohan had to say it because he unluckily got props duty. Meaning, he was responsible for all the props the kids had brought and mindlessly scatter around the living room. Resulting in a big mess, that was meant for Yohan to clean after they were done taking pictures. 

It was a very sudden idea. But the kids had managed to get various fabrics and garments from god know where. They’re crafty, that Yohan knows. 

They brought out various headbands, weird glasses, Wooseok even got excited enough to pull out his jackets. They were probably more bored then they thought because even Seungwoo was laughing loudly at Dongpyo who was wearing Seungwoo’s jacket, drowning in the sleeves. 

Seungyoun had his cameras out, he set out a tripod and clicks around the camera, probably to set it up. They piled pillows and blankets and pushed the sofa out of the way to make room. 

‘It’s fun’ Yohan thought, everybody’s having fun, Yohan had no other choice than to be excited. 

Everyone piled up in front of the camera, the younger ones in various positions. Yohan might’ve had seen Dohyon sprawled on the floor with bunny headbands. Seungyoun ran back and forth from the camera, setting the timer and then going back again.

They took a few more pictures before the maknaes dispersed, getting different props to wear. At the sudden empty spots, Yohan moved until he was beside Hangyul. Hangyul had a very adorable kitten headband. Someone had drawn whiskers on his face — his best bet? Hyeongjun — and was laughing at Seungyoun who started wearing this ridiculous giraffe onesie. 

“They’re having fun,” Yohan said, leaning his head onto Hangyul’s shoulder. The younger shook with mirth, grabbing a pair of kitten headband before offering it to Yohan.

“Yes, they are. I’m having fun,” he made Yohan put the headband despite the weak protest, smiling with satisfaction when it sat snug on Yohan’s head, “Are you having fun?”

Yohan might’ve had been a little bit distracted with Hangyul’s smile, so he nodded slowly, “I mean, yeah. It’s fun.” he said, getting an even wider smile in return.

Hangyul was suddenly pushed into Yohan’s side as the kids started occupying their spot in front of the camera, now with different headbands and onesies. Hangyul laughed harder, Wooseok looked ridiculous wearing couple shirts with Minhee. Junho dived into Yohan’s side, making him press onto Hangyul.

Wrapping both arms around Hangyul, Yohan made sure to make his face seen before putting his face onto Hangyul’s shoulder, waiting for Seungyoun’s cue.

“Now everybody, be cute!” Seungyoun yelled from behind the camera, pressing the button before running to sit beside Eunsang, “Smile!” he yelled again. Hangyul scrunched his nose, Yohan followed suit, they had couple headbands anyway, might as well pose the same. 

Seungyoun ran back to the camera, “Okay after this I want everybody to be ready for some skinship,” he said. He pressed the button and ran back, “Now kiss!” he yelled, surging forward to give Eunsang a peck on the cheek.

There was a series of shrieks going around. Absolute chaos as everyone chased for someone to press their lips onto. Dohyon was aggressively holding Hyeongjun’s frame, puckering his lips in delight to give a peck on Hyeongjun’s cheek as the latter rebelled to get away from the kid. Wooseok calmly pressing a kiss to a very red Minhee, who grimaced and shook after the flash went off. Seungwoo and Dongpyo had a couple of pose going, both puckering their lips to the camera with a flirty wink. Junho was just, there. Wide-eyed at the contacts going around him. 

Meanwhile, Yohan had Hangyul in his arms. Who laughed and was very loudly complaining at Seungyoun about the choice of pose.

After their photoshoot ended, and after Yohan had cleaned up the living room, — with Hangyul’s and Hyeongjun’s help, he timidly went to Seungyoun. Asked for their pictures, before running off to his room shared with Dongpyo.

He looked through the pictures, and couldn’t help but smile at one photo. The photo was, cute, to say the least. It was one of the worst pictures because most of them came out blur. It had everybody kissing, even though most of them weren’t clear, caused by the frantic movements of sheer harmless panic after Seungyoun’s command. But in the middle, the only two people who came out clear was Hangyul and Yohan.

Hangyul with a very bright smile, almost babyish. Yohan had him in a back hug and was pressing his lips on Hangyul’s cheek with a smile. A two-seconds kiss that he released almost immediately after the flash went out. The kiss had Hangyul giggling, and he had delivered a weak punch at Yohan, smiling all the while he leaned back into Yohan’s hug. 

It was sweet and short. But most importantly this time, Yohan had kissed Hangyul intentionally. 

4\. 

The fourth time it happened, was because Yohan was trying to help Hangyul. 

+++

Back when they were still in the program, Yohan hadn’t been that close to the younger. He played more with the other kids because back then, Hangyul had his own circle of friends. Hangyul was nice, of course. He greeted everyone with a smile, never once turning down people to help, but he always seemed unreachable then. 

Hangyul was _adopted_ into this — almost _elite_ friend circle that contained all the debuted idols. So Seungwoo, Byungchan, Seungyoun, Wooseok, Jinhyuk, Yuvin, Kookheon, and a few other people. Hangyul was there among them, the youngest. 

It was the night before finals. Everyone was one edge, tension always palpable in the air, and one wrong move would probably set off some high-strung people into madness. Yohan was resting, savoring every second he could get laying down on his cardboard bunk bed. Paying no attention to his surroundings before Seungwoo hurriedly shuffled down from his bed, making loud noises as he did. 

They had their phones that night, and with a hand tightly clutching the phone, Seungwoo ran outside. Leaving the half-asleep Yohan confused and quite worried really, had someone gotten hurt?

About thirty minutes later, Seungwoo came back. Climbed up onto his bed, and laid down with a long tired sigh. Yohan, ever the curious one, couldn’t stop himself from asking. Had someone gotten hurt? If yes, what about tomorrow, did the staff do something?

So he asked, “Hyung, what happened?” he whispered, not wanting to bother the other kids sleeping. Seungwoo hummed and said nothing. Prompting even more, because he was curious, Yohan left his bed, crawling closer to Seungwoo’s bed.

“Did someone get hurt?” he asked again. 

Seungwoo opened his eyes, “No. It’s nothing Yohan, just, a minor accident.” he answered finally. Probably feeling fine sharing with Yohan.

“Who was it?” Yohan asked, laying down near Seungwoo.

The older let out another long sigh, “Hangyul.” he softly said. Oh no. Just hearing the name made Yohan upset. Hangyul, admittedly even though they were not that close — yet — was one of the many contestants who was constantly struggling. Yohan understands how frustrating a long term injury could be. As an athlete, _former_ athlete, Yohan was no stranger to injuries. 

“Oh no, that’s bad. Is he okay now? Is it the leg again?” he asked. 

But Seungwoo shook his head, “His legs are fine. Just some, other things. He was panicking.” he said. Simple, but enough for Yohan to understand.

Panicking could mean a lot of things. But in the industry, it was probably some heavy, mental things, that Yohan couldn’t fully understand. He overheard a few panic attacks and mental breakdowns earlier in the week, but instead of helping, he left. He asked for someone more responsible to handle the fragile hearts he was sure couldn’t handle and prayed.

But hearing that it was Hangyul this time, broke him a little. Because it’s Hangyul. Hangyul was always so strong and always so happy, Yohan never thought he’d break. “Is he okay?” he asked again. More somber, because Yohan felt things close to his heart. 

Seungwoo smiled at him, ruffled his hair before lightly pushing him back to his pillow, “Yes. Seungyoun handled it. I was only there to give some moral support.” he rolled himself in with a blanket, “Go to sleep Yohan, you need it.”

And Yohan did, with a heavier heart than before. 

+++

Yohan regretted not asking for more things back then. Because right now, it happened again. But this time, there were no Seungyoun, no Seungwoo, and no Wooseok. And Yohan certainly couldn’t ask for the younger ones to help, right? Yohan had no idea how to help, but he really couldn’t ask for anyone else.

Hangyul was breathing heavily behind the door. So hard, that even Yohan could hear him through the door. They were the only ‘adults’ in the dorm. The older ones had plans, and the kids were all scattered around the dorm. Some sleeping, some played games with loudspeakers in the living room, and Dohyon had his noise-canceling headphones in.

Yohan was the only one able to help.

So he knocked. Asked for Hangyul to open the door, he asked for him to breathe slower. But it wasn’t working, because apparently, Hangyul had gotten even more panicked after knowing that someone was outside his room, hearing him aggressively trying to breathe. 

“Hangyul, open the door. Please, let me help you.” Yohan begged. He needed to make sure Hangyul was okay. Did Seungyoun Hyung do this? Back when it happened at the program? Yohan had no idea, but he needed to at least try. 

“Hangyul I can help you, please open the door for me.” He asked again. Fuck these locks, do they need locks though? 

There was a click, and without waiting for an answer, Yohan pushed the door open. 

_Shit_. Hangyul looked worse than he sounded. Eyes red and manic, Hangyul had both his hands covering his ears. Yohan had never seen Hangyul looking so frail and small before. 

Yohan was sure he wasn’t supposed to do this to someone who was panicking, but his first instinct was to wrap Hangyul into his arms. Closing the door and locking it again, Yohan brought Hangyul to sit on his bed, rocking the smaller man to calm down. 

Too bad, Hangyul wasn’t calming down. “I-I can’t b-breathe, Yo-Yohan, help m-me—“ Hangyul had said in between ragged puffs of air. Yohan pulled Hangyul’s hand away from his ears, putting Hangyul’s hand on his chest, right above his heart, and the other one on his shoulder. Yohan then wrapped his free hand around Hangyul’s waist, pulling the younger closer so that he could talk right beside his ear.

“You can. Come on. Try. Breathe slowly, with me, I’ll help you, come on.” he coaxed. Hangyul pulled one quick breath before coughing, “Calm down Hangyul. Slowly, come on,” Yohan tried so hard to level his voice. Hangyul was trembling in his arms, struggling to pull enough oxygen into his lungs that his face had gotten so red. 

His face was wet, from tears and perspiration from exerting air into his lungs. ‘This is bad’ Yohan thought. Hangyul couldn’t breathe, and the crying was not helping his case. 

Yohan exaggerated his breath, trying to show Hangyul how to breathe slower. If someone could see them, they’ll think it was funny. A crying Hangyul with both his hands now on Yohan’s chest, face red as he rested his face on his friend’s shoulder, and Yohan who had one hand covering Hangyul’s hand above his heart, and the other tightly wrapped around the waist. So close together, with almost no gap between them. 

“Feel my heartbeat, yeah? Try to match your breath with that. You can do it Hangyul, stop crying, you’re going to be fine.” he coaxed again. Hangyul was improving. Finally able to pull one long breath in, before getting it out, albeit slightly stunted. The crying also slowed down. 

It was a long process. But Yohan had patience and wanted nothing more but for Hangyul to feel okay. So he stayed in an uncomfortable position for almost half an hour, trying to get Hangyul to calm down. Yohan had heaved Hangyul up onto his lap in the middle of him trying to coach Hangyul to breath slower, holding his position until his abs hurt. But Hangyul was getting better, so it was worth the pain. 

After thirty minutes, Hangyul had finally calmed down. The only thing left was some sniffs and trembling breaths. “You good?” Yohan whispered. The answer he got was a tired nod.

“You’re gonna tell me what’s causing the panic attack?” Yohan asked. He pulled Hangyul away from his body. Frowning at how limp his friend had gotten. Hangyul looked so tired and pale, so Yohan slowly laid him down.

Hangyul shook his head. 

“You’re not ready to talk about it?” Yohan asked again. But Hangyul nodded again. 

It’s fine honestly, Yohan wouldn’t risk another set of panic attacks if he forced Hangyul to talk. He pulled a blanket from under Hangyul. “Okay. It’s fine. I want you to sleep, okay?” Yohan should’ve had Hangyul drink a cup of water before he sent him off to sleep, but it went totally past his mind. 

“Sorry, you had to see me like this,” Hangyul said quietly, his voice was hoarse from crying, and probably hurt too. 

“No, Hangyul. I’m your friend, and I want to help you,” he answered quickly. Before Hangyul had managed to let out another apology, Yohan was quick to stop him again, “Nope. No more saying sorry. Just go to sleep okay? Rest up and when you wake up, I’ll make you sign a promise to always tell me when you’re feeling off. So that I can help you before the real thing hits. Okay?” Yohan was pushy, but he didn’t care.

Hangyul cracked a small smile, “Okay.” he whispered before closing his eyes. 

Yohan tucked him in. And after a few moments of hesitation, he leaned down to give Hangyul a small peck on his forehead. 

‘Sleep tight, Gyul. Hope you feel better when you wake up.’ Yohan whispered. 

5\. 

The fifth time it happened, was because of a drunken game of truth or dare. After putting the kids to sleep, the older ones, Seungwoo, Seungyoun, Wooseok, Hangyul, dan he had snuck into Seungwoo’s room with a bag full of liquor — they had the manager bought it and then hid it anywhere the kids couldn’t see.

Seungwoo, true to the claims he once made public, didn’t get drunk. He was just, red. Seungyoun admittedly was a very good drinker. Not nearly as great as Seungwoo, but he did make himself red and just slightly giggly. Wooseok was also surprisingly sober. Yohan was sure he paced himself, probably to make sure at least one of them was sane enough to put the others to bed. 

Yohan, he’d admit, wasn’t the best drinker. He was one bottle in when he finally started giggling, uncontrollably, if you may. He clung to everyone near him and an even drunker Hangyul.

Out of the five, Hangyul was the worst at drinking. He was already red in his second glass. And immediately turned into a laughing, clinging mess after downing his third shot. Three glasses and he was gone. But none cared, they drank to loosen up, and maybe play a few games along the way. And Hangyul might’ve drunk more than he intended too, because god, Hangyul became very— touchy. 

They first played spin the bottle. It was a mess. A big gay mess, because apparently, none had problems with kissing besides Yohan and Hangyul. But Yohan was drunk, and Hangyul was even more so. Yohan remembered everyone kissing each other. 

He wasn’t sure, but everybody sure had fun kissing Hangyul, because for once, the youngest wouldn’t deny the physical affection, and his drunken habit was, quite surprisingly, cuddling. 

Hangyul had whined and clung to everyone. Even went as far as asking for kisses, and frankly, who were they to deny him? Hangyul was a cute drunk, a cuddly drunk. 

After a while, the bottle was forgotten. Hangyul had perched himself on Seungyoun’s lap — he was just kissing him — with his eyes half-closed he had asked for another game because the kissing had gotten boring. 

Yohan remembered pouting because he hadn’t kiss Hangyul. His friend was so busy kissing Seungyoun earlier, that Yohan hadn’t managed to steal at least one kiss. He couldn’t say anything, of course, but alas, he was pretty disappointed. 

Wooseok suggested the game truth or dare, so they played that. It was a very quick and messy game too because they had no more care to ask for personal questions. Until Seungyoun,

“So Yohan, truth or dare?” he asked, Hangyul still on his lap. Seungyoun even had his arms wrapped around Hangyul’s waist. Don’t tell anyone, but Yohan felt something then. Was it longing? He wasn’t sure. But it was clear that jealousy was one of them. 

“Uh…” he glanced around, “Dare.” fuck it. He was drunk and brave. 

Seungyoun smiled, Yohan may be wrong, but he saw satisfaction on the older’s features. “I dare you, to kiss Hangyul,” he said. ‘Easy,’ Yohan had said in his mind. He was just kissing Seungwoo and Wooseok, how hard is it to give one small peck, to his best friend nonetheless?

“With tongue, just like _I_ did to him.” Seungyoun finished.

Okay. Back then, there were a few things that ran through Yohan’s mind. First, ‘with tongue?!’ that’s going to be a full-blown kiss. What the fuck, Yohan may not be ready for that, his _heart,_ may not be ready for that. Second, ‘Just like Seungyoun _did?’_ and it felt like ice water was poured down his back. So the entire time Hangyul was sitting on that lap and was kissing, Seungyoun had used his tongue?! _His tongue!?’_ Good god, Yohan couldn’t believe this. Seungyoun had _french-kissed_ the hell out of Hangyul and Yohan didn’t notice?!

Maybe it was the little bit of jealousy that pushed Yohan to answer tad a bit faster than he was meant to, because Seungwoo, Seungyoun, and Wooseok laughed at him.

“Give him, I’ll do it,” he said. And before Yohan had stretched his hands to get Hangyul off of Seungyoun’s lap, Hangyul had thrown himself onto Yohan. Now, with Hangyul _on_ his lap, and arms around his neck, Yohan surged forward to kiss Hangyul. 

With tongue, just like the dare. And maybe with a little bit of feelings. 

+1

Hangyul spent the night at Yohan’s. It was a rushed decision by both of them. Yohan was going back home, and Hangyul just wanted to spend more time with him. So Hangyul packed his bag and readily accepted Yohan’s _half-joking and half-serious_ invitation to also come with. 

They used public transport, against their manager's wishes, because it wasn’t that serious. Yohan’s hometown wasn’t that far, and riding a train is fun. Besides, they both can spend more time with each other walking — one of the best activities Hangyul could think of. 

When they arrived at Yohan’s family home, Hangyul was welcomed so greatly that he was almost overwhelmed. Turned out, Yohan had informed his parents about Hangyul’s visit, even asked for a feast just because he wanted Hangyul to feel home. 

Hangyul greatly appreciated his efforts. 

The night was fun, Hangyul had introduced himself to Yohan’s parents properly and even made sure Yohan’s sisters had time talking to him too. Yohan brought him around the house, showing pictures and various awards he had gotten from his impressive taekwondo career.

They had a big dinner, courtesy of Yohan’s mother. It was light and fun. Hangyul had fun talking, and Yohan had fun staring at Hangyul in his home all through dinner. After sending both Yohan’s sister off, Yohan’s father brought out some drinks.

When dinner finished, Hangyul moved to help Yohan’s mother to wash the dishes but was quickly shooed off. Even after insisting, he was pulled away by Yohan’s father and was lightly pushed to Yohan’s bedroom, saying, “Just go have fun, you’re guest, we don’t want you to come to wash the dishes,” he had said with a laugh. 

So Yohan brought Hangyul into his room, both just slightly tipsy. Yohan had made sure his father didn’t make Hangyul drink so much, knowing that even though it was just beer, Hangyul would probably appreciate not being a giggly mess in someone else's home. 

He laid down on his bed, pulling Hangyul with him. “Did you have fun?” he asked. 

“I had so much fun. Your parents are so nice,” Hangyul said, there’s a wide smile on his face. 

Maybe it was the smile that made Yohan stop thinking. Because the next thing he knew, he had blurted out the words he was desperately trying to keep himself.

“I think I like you,” he said. Yohan was sure he was going to be slapped. Hangyul would probably hate him, but god, Hangyul’s smile was so beautiful he couldn’t keep his feelings in control. They’re the best of friends, and Yohan knew that, but maybe, just maybe, deep inside he wished that they were more than just friends. 

“I like you too.” Hangyul suddenly said. His smile wiped off like he just realized something bad.

Yohan scrunched his eyebrows, man, feelings are confusing, “So, are you okay with that?” he asked. Carefully treading his questions. Yohan was a very simple man. And Hangyul is too. Yohan would say the things he felt, and he hoped Hangyul would too.

“I’m fine with it,” Hangyul softly said, “This is okay, right?” he asked back. 

“Perfectly,” Yohan said. Simple. Despite the mess of fireworks inside his chest. 

“Okay,” Hangyul said.

“Yeah. Okay.” Yohan replied. 

Then silence. Yohan wasn’t sure about Hangyul, but he basked in the silence, hoping it was a good silence. Suddenly Hangyul sat up, and Yohan’s stomach dropped. This is it. This is the moment Hangyul realized that everything was a mistake. That his feelings and Yohan’s confession were a mistake. Yohan had this in his mind for months, but he didn’t expect Hangyul to outright reject him under his own roof. 

“Aren’t you going to kiss me?” Hangyul said. Yohan was properly taken aback. What? He had thought Hangyul was going to run away.

“D-do you want me to kiss you?” he stammered instead. Hangyul rolled his eyes,

“To make it official.”

“We’re official?” 

“Of course we are. You said you like me, and I replied I like you too. Doesn’t that count as a confession and me accepting?” 

“I mean, yeah, I gue—hmph!” Yohan was cut off. Hangyul had kissed him on the lips, pressing his body close. Yohan had immediately wrapped his arms around the younger, bringing him close, again, basking in the warmth of Hangyul’s body. 

When Hangyul released the kiss, he was panting and red. “Didn’t we kiss a few times before?” he asked, still in Yohan’s embrace, his arms wrapped around Yohan’s neck and shoulder.

Yohan licked his lips, his eyes were still fixed on Hangyul’s red ones, “We did, once. You were drunk. I was too.”

“Was it a french-kiss, or was it like, a long peck?”

“French. I fucked your mouth with my tongue.”

“Yohan what the fuck?”

“I was jealous. You were kissing Seungyoun before I kissed you. They challenged me, and I was trying to prove a point!” Yohan defended himself. Granted, he was jealous, but no, there were no points to be proven, Yohan just wanted to kiss Hangyul.

“Shut up and kiss me again please.” Hangyul cut off his rants.

“Sure.”

“With tongue, this time.”

Yohan went red, “Sure.”

Ever wondered why nobody spotted Hangyul after that before suddenly appearing back in his hometown?

Yohan drove him home. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for that. 
> 
> follow me on twitter if yall want! fair warning i tweet and make works mostly in bahasa.  
> @heliangyul
> 
> Send me questions! curiouscat.me/heliangyul


End file.
